Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure and a method for manufacturing the same. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a semiconductor structure comprising air gaps and a method for manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
In a semiconductor structure, overlying conductive features, such as traces, are typically used for signal transfer. The traces are disposed in a plurality of wire levels. Further, the traces disposed in two wire levels are typically connected by vias disposed in a via level, but separated by a dielectric material in the via level. These traces and vias affect the signal propagation delays related to RC time constants. The problem becomes more critical as the semiconductor structures become smaller. Accordingly, reducing the capacitance formed between conductive features (for example, traces) of two overlapping wire levels, the capacitance formed between conductive features of the same wire level, or the like may be beneficial for the operation of a semiconductor device.